New Years is Best Spent Drunk?
by AwesomeSauce14
Summary: What happens when New Years comes around and Tohru is invited to the annual Sohma get-together?


New Years is best spent... Drunk?

A\N: I know this is rather out of character for Kyo, Yuki and especially Tohru but Akito made them do it! Well Tohru didn't want to disappoint him, you know how she is. (read on and you'll know what I mean) Also this is the first fan fiction I've felt good enough about to post online and actually let anyone read. Constructive Criticism is welcome but don't be too harsh please be nice!

**I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!** (No matter how much I'd like to)

Kyo's POV

I started awake and sat upright in bed. I looked around my room. The sun was just rising and the faint, early morning glow illuminated the room. I had the worst headache ever and i couldn't seem to remember a nice chunk of last night. Then Something or someone stirred beside me.

I looked down to see Tohru's head just peeking over the covers. Holly crap! Tohru Honda was in my bed!

Suddenly a wave of nausea overtook me and I ran to the bathroom. I threw up and rinsed my mouth out. When I re-entered my room Tohru sat up and greeted me with a smile. I looked and she was fully clothed. So maybe I didn't do something stupid, I thought.

Suddenly she stood and fled the room. I followed her and held her silky brown hair... While she puked her guts out. We walked back to my room when she finished. "Did you really mean what you said last night? Do you really love me?" asked Tohru, her blue eyes gazing up at me. It was at that moment that I remembered what happened last night.

It was New Years and Akito had invited Tohru to come to the annual Sohma get together. It was strange. Then Akito kept on giving Tohru "punch" and then he gave me some. Being in the same room with that damn Yuki and with a crap load of people who hate me made the drinks he shoveled on me welcome. I got so drunk that I didn't really notice the number of drinks Tohru downed.

Then Akito kicked Tohru out saying she couldn't stay the full three days. Me, Shigure, Ayame (for some stupid unknown reason) and that damn rat decided to leave with her. Me and Tohru were both drunk out of our minds and while we were going upstairs to bed (That stupid rat stayed behind downstairs because a drunk Ayame was trying to bond with him) in front of my room I told her I loved her and kissed her. I'd been feeling that way for a long, long time and it felt good to get it off my chest. I pulled away and she was smiling at me with tears in her eyes. "I love you too." she said. Then she got up on her tip toes and kissed me right on the mouth. We went into my room and before anything could happen (thank god!) we passed out holding hands.

"I actually said that?" I said. Tohru looked hurt so I hastily added, "No, no that's not what I meant! I really did mean it, I really do love you." I chuckled "I guess it just took some liquid courage to tell you. And I don't mean I have to be drunk to tell you I love you nor do I think alcohol solves all your problems! I'm not a drunk, it's just-" she cut off my nervous blathering with a kiss.

A few minutes later I said, "You know for a moment there I really thought I'd taken advantage of you. It's a real relief I didn't."

Suddenly, Yuki burst through the door. "You advantage of Ms. Honda?" he screamed. Before I could answer he just started wailing on me.

"Yuki! Yuki! He didn't take advantage of me! Kyo told me he loved me!" said Tohru dreamily.

Yuki stopped hitting me and looked at Tohru. "Is that true?" he asked.

Before Tohru could answer Ayame burst in, Shigure trailing behind him. "Our little Kyon-Kichy has finally opened himself up and allowed the beautiful flower that is Ms. Tohru Honda inside! Do my ears deceive me?" he belted.

"No." I said begrudgingly. "And don't call me that!"

"Gure, get the camera! It's time for a photo-op!" ordered Ayame. Shigure left the room with a mischievous smile on his face. Before Shigure could come back I grabbed Tohru's hand and ran. Ugh I hate photos. We hid at the river the entire day avoiding the press and nursing our hangovers.

AN: Just a random thought. This reminded me of Kids in Love by Mayday Parade. :3 just saying... The End

-AwesomeSauce


End file.
